Tomodachi
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: "Kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian, Natsumi …. Kau mempunyai apa yang mungkin selama ini kau cari, kau mempunyai kami, kami semua adalah temanmu …."/Aku terhenyak, jadi selama ini yang membuatku khawatir adalah perasaan takut kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi .../a drabble based on eps. 19. MamoNatsu. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.  
**

**Warning: Semi canon based on Inazuma Eleven eps. 19, nyaris semuanya monolog, EYD tidak sesuai, typo, bad diction, dsb.**

**Pair: MamoruxNatsumi**

**Note: Full of Natsumi's POV. tulisan _italic_ berarti ucapan Natsumi di dalam hatinya.**

* * *

Tomodachi

.

.

Sore ini, aku, Raimon Natsumi, berjalan menyusuri koridor Inazuma Hospital, menuju kamar tempat Papaku dirawat. Tanganku memeluk erat sebuah vas berisi rangkaian bunga-bunga berwarna kuning dan oranye. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, bunga berwarna kuning dan oranye merupakan lambang kesembuhan, jadi aku bermaksud menyimpannya di kamar rawat Papa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu berpapan nama Raimon Souichirou, kemudian aku menggeser pintu kayu itu perlahan. Kulihat Papaku tengah tertidur pulas, karena tak ingin beliau terbangun, aku pun meletakkan vas yang kubawa di atas meja dengan sangat hati-hati.

Iris mata _ginger_-ku memantulkan bayangan Papa yang tengah memejamkan mata, tampaknya beliau baik-baik saja untuk saat ini, namun hati kecilku masih memendam rasa khawatir.

_Sreekk._ Angin berhembus agak kencang menyibakkan tirai jendela, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Ah, rupanya jendela kamar ini terbuka lebar sekali sehingga memberi akses untuk angin tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Aku bermaksud menutup jendela, ketika aku melihat dari kejauhan ….

_Inazuma Tower._

Menara yang di puncaknya terdapat lambang petir (_Inazuma_) itu menjulang tinggi seolah hendak menggapai langit.

Entah kenapa kakiku ingin sekali membawa tubuhku ke sana ….

.

.

Aku berhenti tepat di bawah menara itu. Rasanya rangkaian besi yang nyaris mencakar langit tersebut tampak lebih besar jika dilihat dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Kulayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, nampak sebuah ban besar tergantung di dahan pohon.

_Ban itu …._

_Yang setiap hari menghantam tangan pemilik God Hand …._

_Yang setiap hari menjadi alat pengasah kemampuan seseorang-_

"He? Natsumi?"

_-yang kusukai-_

"Endou-kun."

_-dan yang kukagumi_.

"Tak biasanya kau kemari, ada apa?" tanya orang yang kupanggil Endou-kun tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu tampak sedih?" tanya Endou sambil agak memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku hanya menghela napas sambil mendudukan diriku ke sebuah bangku taman, Endou pun duduk di sampingku.

"Aku …. Mengkhawatirkan Papaku …."

"Jadi …. Keadaan Kepala Sekolah belum membaik?" tanya Endou.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, malah keadaan Papa semakin membaik setiap harinya." kataku.

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua sampai akhirnya Endou menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" serunya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya bingung, dan ia hanya memamerkan senyuman lebar yang menjadi khas-nya.

.

.

"Uwaahh …. _Sugoi …._"

Aku tak bisa memendam rasa kagumku pada pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapanku. Endou tersenyum melihatku kemudian ia berkata,

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku di dunia!" serunya riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Setiap kali aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini, aku merasa damai …. Rasanya semua masalah berat yang kualami tidak menjadi beban di benakku lagi …." ujar Endou.

"_Uhn._" sahutku seraya mengangguk.

Hening lagi yang mendekap kami berdua, sampai akhirnya ucapan Endou memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian, Natsumi …."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Kau mempunyai apa yang mungkin selama ini kau cari, kau mempunyai kami, kami semua adalah temanmu …." ucap anak ber-_headband_ oranye itu dengan senyum yang hangat dan tulus.

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya.

_Jadi, selama ini …._

_Bukan Papa yang sepenuhnya menjadi kekhawatiranku …._

_Sesungguhnya, yang membuatku khawatir adalah perasaan kesepian,_

_Yang membuatku khawatir adalah perasaan takut kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi dan yang menyayangiku …._

_._

_._

_Ah, aku sadar betapa egoisnya aku selama ini …._

_Bahkan aku tak menyadari bahwa teman-temanku selalu ada untuk diriku …._

_Terutama kau …._

Mataku berkaca-kaca, lalu aku mengangguk, "_Arigatou _Endou-kun …."

_Karena kau selalu menjadi temanku,_

_Meskipun aku berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari itu …._

-END

* * *

note: ouch, how is it minna? ._.

gomen ya saya baru nongol lagi di ffn, saya harap minna-san gak ada yang merindukan saya xD *headshot*

ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic semi canon, mohon komentarnya ya readers-sama, arigatou ^^ *bows*


End file.
